


Lightning Fist

by Laylah



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Randall tries out a technique he's not as familiar with.
Relationships: Feather/Randall (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Lightning Fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Welsper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts).



The heat around Randall's hand is amazing, closeness turning to tension at his wrist. He wants to pant like he's been training hard but he keeps still instead, paying close attention: Feather is gasping, thighs trembling as he holds them up and spread, sweat making his bare skin shine. Randall rocks his fist, just a minute shift in pressure, and Feather whimpers, his untouched cock throbbing. It's starting to drip on his stomach.

"Come on, more, _please_."

Randall smirks. "Your stamina needs work."

They might be inferior for fighting, but he'll admit there are some ways fists communicate just fine.


End file.
